The invention relates to hand-held product dispensers having pressurized delivery.
Various products have been conveniently dispensed in a pressurized form from a hand-held container such as a spray can. Typically a push button on top of the can is depressed to actuate a valve that provides an open path from the material in the container to a spray nozzle on the push button that directs the pressurized material in a direction that is perpendicular to the push button direction. This push button type of mechanism is often used for antiperspirant, deodorant and shaving cream dispensers.
Alternatively, some valves are actuated by providing a tilt (sideways push) action to an elongated tubular nozzle that directs the product along the axis of the can. Such valves are often employed in whipped cream dispensers.
In one aspect, the invention features, in general, a hand-held pressurized product dispenser that includes a container with a hand-engageable body portion, a valve mechanism at the top of the container that is movable with respect to the container to cause pressurized discharge of the product, and a valve actuation lever that is connected to the valve mechanism and extends along the container body. With this arrangement, a larger displacement of the end of the lever causes a controlled, relatively smaller displacement of the valve mechanism, permitting adjustable, xe2x80x9cthrottledxe2x80x9d delivery of the product.
In another aspect, the invention features, in general, a hand-held pressurized product dispenser that includes a container with a hand-engageable body portion, a valve mechanism at the top of the container, and a valve actuation lever that extends along the container body. The product dispenser also includes a product delivery member that is attached to the top of container and has a product holding structure that is positioned with respect to the valve mechanism to receive product and to hold the product in position for application.
Preferred embodiments of the invention may include one or more of the following features. The product holding structure can take a variety of forms to assist in applying product. For example, it can have a generally flat upper surface or an arcuate surface. The product holding structure can be a porous structure having pores that receive the product. The product holding structure can be an elastomeric applicator. The product holding structure can be a sintered structure. The product holding structure can have a textured surface. The product holding structure can have a grid surface.
In another aspect, the invention features, in general, a hand-held pressurized product dispenser that includes a container with a hand-engageable body portion, a valve mechanism at the top of the container, and a valve actuation member that has a hand-engageable portion that extends along the container body. The valve mechanism is movable away from the container to discharge the product, and the valve actuating member is connected to move the valve mechanism away from the container as the hand-engageable portion is moved toward the body portion of the container.
In another aspect, the invention features, in general, a hand-held pressurized product dispenser that includes a container with a hand-engageable body portion, a valve mechanism at the top of the container, and a valve actuation member that is made of plastic and has a hand-engageable portion that extends along the container body and is pivotally connected with respect to the container via a living hinge.
In another aspect, the invention features, in general, a hand-held pressurized product dispenser that includes a container with a hand-engageable body portion, a valve mechanism at the top of the container, and a valve actuation member that has a hand-engageable portion that extends along the container body. The valve actuation member has a pivot end that is pivotally connected with respect to the container and also has a valve engaging portion that engages the valve mechanism and is located between the pivot end and the hand-engageable portion. Alternatively the pivot can be located between the valve engaging portion and the hand-engageable portion.
In another aspect, the invention features, in general, a hand-held pressurized product dispenser that includes a container with a hand-engageable body portion, a valve mechanism at the top of the container, and a valve actuation member that has a hand-engageable portion that extends along the container body. The hand-engageable portion of the valve actuation member has a first cam member that faces the container, and the container carries a second cam member that faces the first cam member. The first and second cam members are oriented such that, as the hand-engageable portion is moved toward the container, interaction of the first and second cam surfaces causes the valve actuating member to move downward to actuate the valve mechanism.
In another aspect, the invention features, in general, a hand-held pressurized product dispenser that includes a container with a hand-engageable body portion, a valve mechanism at the top of the container, and a valve actuation member that has a hand-engageable portion that extends along the container body. The container carries a movable stop member that faces the hand-engageable portion so as to limit travel of the hand-engageable portion toward the container. The stop member has different portions that are selectively movable into position facing the hand-engageable portion so as to adjust movement of the valve actuating member.
The dispensers can be used to dispense various products such as a shaving aid, an antiperspirant, a deodorant, a body spray, after shave lotion, hair spray, a liquid, a semi-solid, a gel, a cream or a powder. The container can be an aerosol container, a container having a product bag inside a pressurized chamber, or another type of container providing pressurized delivery of product.
Embodiments of the invention may include one or more of the following advantages. The throttling permtitted by the actuation lever allows the user to employ different types of sprays ranging from a fine mist to a hard spray. The side location of the actuation lever promotes accuracy in directing the product. The consumer has more control over product application and has the ability to personalize the application experience. The side location of the actuation lever also improves ergonomics. With the product holding structure on the container top, the user need not apply certain products to his or her hands prior to applying the products to the skin or hair.
Other advantages and features of the invention will be apparent from the following description of particular embodiments thereof and from the claims.